Hokuto's Wish, Naruto's Desire
by Iron Reprieve
Summary: A wish is a wish, a desire is a desire. At a distance both seem alien, however on closer inspection; they are the one in the same. So, how much power does a shooting star and a young girl's heart hold? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Reprieve here. Welcoming you all to an exciting new project co-hosted/authored by Dylan Millwood and myself. The first chapter for this is mostly his work while I beta'd and tweaked. However I did fix quite a bit and added a few new paragraphs into the mix for zest.**

**To my readers, you'll know which paragraphs I did. ;)**

**To Dylan's readers, he is still very much alive.**

**Important Note: Neither of us owns Naruto.**

**With that said; into the melting pot we g-g-g-o! **

* * *

Hokuto's Wish, Naruto's Desire: Chapter 1

* * *

Hokuto sighed, she already missed him. Her village was doing a fair bit better now with the star gone, still...it had upset him that he'd destroyed the star; it had meant a lot to her village.

She looked out at her home, the Village Hidden Among Stars. It was located in the Land of Bears. Hoshigakure was formed sometime after a strange meteorite, which the people that founded the village called the "star", struck its location some two-hundred years earlier. After that, no trees or plants could grow around the vicinity after it landed. Its leader was the Hoshikage, though only a Kage in name only since the Five Great Nations never recognize Hoshigakure as an equal, deeming that there wasn't any ninja truly worthy of the title.

While the meteorite itself wasn't that large, it emitted a chakra enhancing radiation. Upon this discovery, the First Hoshikage was able to devise a training method to allow the ninja in the village to harness the power of the star, allowing the ninja to gain supernatural chakra levels. The technique that was used to harness this power was the Ninja Art: Kujaku. If this technique was fully mastered, it gave the user almost unrivaled chakra control, to the point where they could solidify it as a shield or even create wings for flight. However, the training was eventually banned by the Third Hoshikage after he realized the deadly toll the training took on those that practiced it.

Even if a ninja survived the training, the side effects would eventually kill them. Only Natsuhi and Hotorubi, the parents of her friend Sumaru, managed to survive the training to see the full benefits, but even then both had perished.

Akahoshi assassinated The Third in order to become the substitute Hoshikage and reinstated the training. Knowing what the star did, he decided to ignore the effects in the hope of forcing the other villages to accept Hoshigakure. Akahoshi had absorbed the star in a last-ditch effort to see his ambitions be made real. But HE stopped the corrupt substitute Hoshikage, by destroying the star in the process.

Hokuto felt her face grow hot as a glowing poker again as she had thought of the boy once more. The boy was around her age; thirteen years old to be precise. The boy had wild blond hair that shot up from every possible angle from his blue headband that was adorned by a metal plate with the Hidden Leaf's insignia of a spiral arrow engraved into it. He had some bandages wrapped around his thigh along with a kunai holster, as well as a small pouch on his belt for basic ninja supplies.

The girl allowed herself a smile, he had style too. The blond wore orange pants complete with a matching jacket that bore blue around the shoulders and had a white lined collar. On the back of the fashionable jacket was a red spiral symbol, while a not too dissimilar whirl design could be found on one of his upper sleeves.

As for his face, he had most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen. And those odd whisker-like marks on his face, only added to his feral like charm. He was loud, energetic, caring, a hard worker, and (in her opinion) good looking. When it came to pure battle tactics or improvising on the battlefield, he was nothing short of a genius. And he had only left two days ago…

Hokuto sighed as she looked up into the twilight sky and spotted a shooting star; she closed her eyes and made but one wish, to see him again.

* * *

"Naruto...Keep up." Neji said, Naruto sighed, looking back in the direction of the Hidden Star Village again. Neji didn't appear too pleased with the blond's lack of attention.

"Neji, leave Naruto alone." Lee said.

"Or what? If he doesn't keep his eyes ahead, he'll get hurt crashing into something." Neji said.

"THEN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A NINETY-THOUSAND KILOMETER RUN BACKWARDS WITHOUT USING YOUR BYAKUGAN!" Lee cried, as Neji moaned. Lee was always challenging him; having decided that Neji was his rival. The Hyuuga found it all more of an annoyance than anything else.

"Me and my big mouth, I should have seen that coming..." Neji muttered.

Naruto looked back again. Sure he had helped to stop Akahoshi...he even stopped the lethal side effects of the star-training forever...but still he didn't feel as though he'd helped enough, the people who had exposed themselves to the star's chakra enhancing radiation before he and Team Guy had arrived in the Hidden Star village would still parish due to the side effects.

That. That was what he wanted...to help prevent that, only then could Naruto feel that he'd done enough to leave the Star village with peace of mind. It was eating away at his thoughts, he'd have a better time of losing his own shadow. There just HAD to be a way to help save those who had done the star training.

As the four young ninja camped to rest, Naruto had an odd dream: A creature made of star chakra with the Ninja Art: Kujaku was struggling to escape the jaws of a large fox's head made out of hellfire-crimson chakra.

The one caster of the Ninja Art: Kujaku cried out as their chakra network became visible on their skin, then the person's chakra-network grew and grew, eventually outgrowing the physical body of the Kujaku practitioner, who continued to cry out in raw agony as this happened.

But as the Kujaku-beast kept struggling in the fox's jaws, it cried out in defeat and retreated back to the giant of lines that glowed with energy. The fox-head pressed its advantage and rammed into the giant chakra-network, causing it to shrink back to the proper size for the person's body. After that, a chakra seal, kaijin appeared on the person along with the number twenty-four. Naruto bolted awake and dashed back to the Hidden Leaf Village. He needed to tell Tsunade about this.

Lee too awoke and watched as Naruto took off into the night. "EVEN THROUGH THE GLIMMER OF NIGHT YOUR FLAMES STILL BURN BRIGHT, I TOO SHALL BURN!" He exclaimed with tears rolling down his cheeks, as he slung his sleeping comrades over his shoulders. "I WON'T LOSE!"

* * *

"….Interesting theory. There is a slight chance, that the chakra of the nine-tails could neutralize the star-chakra and undo the damage to the chakra-network. There may also be a chance, that it could cause the star chakra to stabilize so that our allies. They may even still be able to use the Kujaku after balance has been restored to their bodies."

"REALLY!?"

"I'll have to console Jiraiya on this matter, as he knows the full effects of the Kyuubi's chakra. Until then, stand by." Tsunade said, as she looked over the mission report from Neji; detailing the effects of the star chakra. "I just may have to send you back to-"

Naruto whooped and leapt into the air, now he could help the ones the chakra poisoning so they wouldn't die! Tsunade looked a bit miffed at being interrupted, but she smiled at the blond's antics. Naruto suddenly froze and he turned his Hokage.

"Wait, you're trusting me with this?"

"I don't see why not. Neji thought you showed good judgment with the mission."

The blond blinked at this. "He did?"

Tsunade nodded affirmative, while Naruto made a mental note to thank the Hyuuga later. "What about the word 'kaijin' with the number twenty-four?"

"From what I know, the Kaijin is a type of time seal. As for the number, it could mean anything. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks… Do you recall anything else from this dream of yours?"

"Ah… I'm not sure..."

"Hm, perhaps it would be best to adapt the seal based of the some of the medical reports recorded." A third voice entered the conversation.

Both blonds looked towards the window to find Jiraiya leaning against it. "Oi, Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the old sage in surprise.

Jiraiya's face grew annoyed. "Thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin!"

The sage's fingers twitched in anger. "You little brat!"

"Ahem!" Tsunade cut in.

"Right, anyway…" He said reaching into his vest, revealing a small plastic bag before tossing it in Tsunade's direction. "One of my spies managed to pick this up. It's a fragment of the star."

"I see, what do you have in mind then?"

"Well…"

…

The blond smiled with an ear-splitting grin. "So that's how it is then. It's ninja tools and taijutsu only for twenty-four hours after I treat them with the fox's chakra? No problem! I'll even stay there to assist in defending the Hidden Star Village until everyone's chakra networks are fixed up!" Naruto cried happily. Tsunade, being a medical ninja, allowed this. It sounded like a viable solution for an otherwise difficult problem. Plus with Naruto gone she could get more work done.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to head back to our friends of the Village Hidden Among Stars to treat them. As well as inform them that they would be unable to use their chakra for a day as a part of their healing process. This will be treated as an A-ranked mission; as such the money will be added to your account upon completion. "

Naruto's eyes widened. A-ranked payment, just him! He could buy so much ramen with that kind of doe. Now he really couldn't wait for being able to help heal the people of the Village Hidden Among Stars!

"Yosh! I-"

"...BUT you're to return to the Leaf Village if the Akatsuki arrive in the Star Village to capture you." Tsunade warned. "There's no need to drag our allies into our problems, especially considering the recent transition in leadership." Naruto swore he'd be careful and get back to the Leaf Village if things got out of hand. Satisfied, Tsunade sent him back to the Hidden Star Village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hokuto felt her heart speeding up pleasantly for some reason. The wind blew as a single leaf danced up to her and landed right on the star symbol on her headband. The brunette peeled the leaf off to examine it, before smile graced her lips. Hokuto didn't exactly believe in omens; she twirled the stem between her fingers. But for some reason she felt that she would be meeting up with her crush very, _very_ soon.

* * *

**Heh.**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

The night came in full bloom, its ink black petals stretched outward and onward chasing the remnants of light from the day before it. Naruto thought little of the skyscape as he skirmished amongst the rough tree-path to the Village Hidden Among the Stars. "I must help them…" The trees continued to blur by one by one; the only witnesses to the boy's words.

"This heavy-ass scroll better work, it's slowing me down…" He frowned as he glanced backwards at a medium sized scroll that was strapped precariously to his back; despite its size it weighed more than the blond carrying it. Jiraiya had prepared this for him just before he left. Naruto's eyes closed in concentration as he scrutinized the older man's words.

* * *

"_Listen up Naruto. This scroll contains is a special Sealing-ninjutsu."_

"_Sealing…Ninjutsu?"_

"_My my, you're certainly quick! A jutsu that combines the elements of the Ninja Art and the Sealing Art; simple really…"_

"_I get it already! Ya weird old geezer, how does it work?"_

_Jiraiya sighed as he unfurled the scroll. "I made the instructions so simple even you could understand! Just channel some the Kyuubi's charka into the center pictogram marked 'kiyou,' from there the scroll takes care of the rest!"_

_The toad sage watched as his godson's face fell and clutched his stomach. "How safe is it? I mean…And how come I don't need any hand signs with this?"_

"_Excellent question, you see while sealing doesn't seem like anything more than diagrams with kanji thrown here and there; it's actually a list of instructions that dictate how charka is __moved__, stored, and used. The ink acts as a pathway; something to bridge the gap so to speak."_

_Seeing that Naruto wasn't quite satisfied; Jiraiya playfully ruffled the blonds' hair as he continued on with his explanation. "Nothing to worry about 'ruto, there's more to this jutsu that meets the eye. That's why it isn't your average sealing jutsu. You see when a sealer prepares a scroll they use specific ink and parchment; depending on what's to be sealed. For example exploding tags and weapon scrolls use cheaper materials in their design. While charka seals and summon scrolls use heavier ink and higher quality paper; Sealing-ninjustu is just a peg above that, so only the best went into making this bad boy! _

"_Hmm…" Naruto thought for a second as he clutched his stomach tighter in frustration. "What about this seal?"_

"_Like I said only the best went into making this, as for your seal the same applies. However since your seal, better quality ink has been developed. So you really have nothing to worry about." _

"_What's so special about this ink anyway?"_

"_The ink was engineered in by some genus kid in ANBU, who claims it responds well with ninjutsu. I've also taken the liberty to do some further testing on it and I'm impressed with the results. You see…"

* * *

_

Naruto looked forward once more to the thinning tree line ahead "This better work…" With that he leapt of a branch and onto the next. With his current speed he'd already shaved a day and a half off his journey; gee having more stamina than you know what to do with sure comes in handy.

As the trees began to thin, a smile lit his face. 'Almost there!' He thought as he poured on extra speed, but he drew near the great chasm he made a face. "Right, the Valley of Death….How did I cross this last time?" He recalled back to a few days prior for this information and sighed when it was finally found. "Damn it! Their ANBU probably won't be expecting me this soon either!" He shouted as he summoned a clone, which he promptly welcomed via a punch to the face. The force of the blow sent the clone spiraling across the ravine and to the awaiting ledge on the other side. The clone sat up and grumbled to himself as our favorite overzealous, blond formulated a plan.

"That's it! Hey you don't go 'poof' yet!"

'Frickin' whore...' The clone thought to himself as he rose shakily to his feet. "What?"

"Secure a rope to that tree over there then toss me a line!"

"Fine alright, geez…" The clone carried on his task with frown as he took some rope from his hip pouch, and began tying one end to the tree while fastening another to a kunai.

"Here catch!" Naruto jumped back as the kunai embedded itself neatly in the canyon wall.

"Right on!" The blond exclaimed happily as he crossed the rope bridge. The clone smugly rubbed his jaw line as he made it to the other side.

"Did you really hit me, though boss?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before a fox like grin settled in on his face. "Of course, all part of the plan!"

The clone deadpanned, before jumping off the cliff_. 'Like hell it was!' _

…

A slight shiver went down the blonds' spine but he chose to ignore it in favor of gazing at the arising moon. "Wow, I've never noticed just how pretty…" He slapped himself. "No, I don't have time for that! I'm on a mission, I got people to save!

With a sigh he readjusted the scroll on his back; preparing to continue on with the mission_. 'Too bad though, it's such a nice night...'_

The wind blew, skipping leaves across the moon's face as the blond jogged off into the night.

_The dusty streets _remained empty, void of anybody or anything. Not a soul in sight. Naruto gazed into the small shops and eateries, even so no trace of warmth could be found within._ "Man, where is everyone?" Naruto released a sigh as he continued along the pathway ahead. Hoping, wishing to find any sign of life. He turned his vision to the building at the center of the village; just past the clock-tower. It unlike the others was still saturated in light. "Well, I guess I better check in."_

The entered the building and began walking down the corridors until finally he came to the main room. A large, wizened man looked from his desk as the blond drew near. The papers were rustled by the sudden movement, as the man emerged from his desk and clapped a heavy on the blonds' shoulder. "Aha! So you're finally here. You made good time. "

"Wait, who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Ite, of the Jounin Council of Eight."

Naruto grinned as he puffed out his chest. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Eh, so you're rapscallion that took care of Akahoshi. Good show boy!"

Naruto scratched his head at the praise. "Hehehe.."

"So Naruto Uzumaki, what brings you to our humble little village?"

"What do mean, don't you know why I'm here?"

"Not really, no."

"Then what did you mean by 'Aha….you made good time' stuff?"

"I was just starting to get lonely."

The blond sweat-dropped.

'Pingpingping, Pingpingping, Ping!' Ite turned away from Naruto and opened the window; letting in the bird. "It seems like you beat your messenger hawk, haha good show!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as the man quickly read the message. "Well then, seems like everything is in order. The sealing can wait till tomorrow, since the curfew is still in effect."

"But wait! What do I do until then?"

Ite handed him a set of keys. "You're free to stay in any of the rooms on the second floor. You've done more than enough for today."

Naruto was about to speak but closed his mouth and nodded; accepting the offer of a place to stay.

"Now that that's settled, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Have a good sleep."

Naruto just waved back as he made his way to the stairs and began scaling them to the second floor. Tiredly he chose the first room he could find and flopped onto the bed. Sleep came to him almost instantly as shallow snores began to escape him. He would need this rest now, for he will have a busy day come the morn. A busy day indeed, however for now he will sleep, and sleep he shall.

_Ite - Sagittarius

* * *

_

**Chapter two is said and done, questions anyone?**

**Bet you wish I'd be eaten by a gator.**

**To that I say,**

**Later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since my other story is winding down; 4 chapters left +/- epilogue, I've decided to update this; it's long overdue anyway.**

** No I haven't forgotten! I usually don't forget this kind of stuff, so no worries.**

* * *

A cool rush of morning air sent waves of pleasure down the curvature of Hokuto's back, as she walked about the village greeting or offering a kind word to any passerby. The young girl herself was beside in quiet happiness as she examined the interior layout of the village. It wasn't often that she got to explore it, seeing how her previous training schedule had often came into conflict, it left very little time for personal exploration.

Despite not being one of the five great villages, Hoshigakure was still larger than the average village, budding even with rapid growth abound. Also while it is a well know fact that that Hoshi has been able to make great defensive use of their topography; the Devil's Ravine being the most infamous deterrent against outside agents, having various concealed outposts scattered across kilometers of unforgiving wilderness didn't exactly hurt either. For if an intruder was to make it pass such security measures, they might have discovered a walled city teeming with life at the epicenter. The Village Hidden Amongst the Stars.

Hokuto smiled as she glanced around her village, her home. The northern and western districts encompassed homes and apartments; their constructs of ordinate stones and dark mortar, the buildings themselves cloaked in wild ivy. Surprisingly the southlands had managed to escape the meteoric impact and the resulting soil erosion that followed, as the small community park would tell you. Beyond that, verdant fields suitable for farming were prevalent; being feed constantly by the numerous aqueducts running from the main reservoir. In the east lies the market district; housing not only the widest selection of consumer goods the girl has ever seen, but also hosts some of the finest eateries this side of the Great Otonashii River.

"The mess hall back at base camp seems so small now. Hehe I'd almost forgotten what variety was like, even so… maybe I went a little too overboard." She noted as she observed the groceries in her arms with a sweat-drop. "On the other hand, the allowance that the council gave us until we start missions was more than fair. I'm so excited!" Her smile soon faded as a certain reality kicked in. _'I just hope I live long enough to see my first mission that is…' _She continued walking until she passed by a gaggle of gossiping girls.

"Girls guess what? I've heard a Konoha shinobi arrived late last night, with a remedy for the star chakra poisoning."

Hokuto ducked behind an alleyway to listen in on the conversation.

"It's hard to believe they found a cure that fast, are you sure? I mean that sickness was just announced less than 24 hours ago. Really now?"

"Yeah, but from my understanding he rushed here in under a day with it."

"Oh, so it's a guy ninja? Now we're getting somewhere; details now."

"Hai, I bumped into him this morning and well, I just didn't expect him to be so young let alone cute."

"OOOooooH."

The freckled girl withheld an urge to sigh, but listened on anyway; civilians.

"Do tell!"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, need I go on?"

Hokuto blinked as her heart skipped a beat. '_Blond hair, blue eyes… no it couldn't be.'_

"He also had some interesting facial features, like those birthmarks. They like totally make his face more symmetrical than it already is."

"Oh my gosh I love symmetry!"

"Who doesn't? But that's not the point. He's also got some hot fashion flair goin' on!..."

The kuniochi in hiding tuned out the voices, since whatever information that followed couldn't POSSIBLY have any relevance at all. With a light smile she continued walking. _'How silly me, rumors are just that rumors.'_ She thought as she rounded the corner. _'Besides even if they were true, the Hidden Leaf has a ton of shinobi, it wouldn't be that surprising if there was a blond, blue-eyed shinobi having similar symmetrical features just like…' _She hugged the groceries closer to her body as her legs picked up the pace, sending the girl skirting through the village with such haste that she had reached her destination before even she knew it. Hokuto stopped; panting slightly from the run just as someone tapped her shoulder, which caused her to jump back in surprise.

"Oooh, Sumaru you know hate that!"

For his part the boy looked at her with the most incredulous expression before shrugging it off. "Sorry to… disturb you but have you heard the news?"

Hokuto's pupils contracted as she mustered a calm smile. "What news?"

"No time, I'll explain on the way."

Remembering the groceries in her arms the girl grinned apologetically. "I've got put these away first, just tell me where to meet up and I'll be along shortly."

Sumaru scratched his head as he looked into the sky. "Fair enough, meet me in front of the administrative building, Mizura and the others will be waiting."

"Mizura and the others, what's going on?"

"Yeah, apparently there's some type of assembly going on, I'm not really sure of the specifics myself."

"I see. Well thanks, I'll be sure to hurry then." She turned and began to walk away as the boy called back over his shoulder.

"Wow, did you really buy all that for yourself?"

The girl lowered her head in defeat. Damn it.

…

* * *

The youth gaped at the room where the sealing was to take place. Even with the star-shaped skylight at the its heart, the shadowy room was still dead on gloomy as freaking hell. Naruto continued to stare, even as a pair of acolytes brushed passed him, and began lighting the candles. Naruto couldn't help but notice that with each beacon lit, more and more light began to flood into the room through the center casement. The star's silhouette expanded, stretching its concentration across the floor before it scaled the walls and then to the ceiling. Completing its cycle with spectacular warm glow; illuminating the room wholly to its fullest.

_'Cool.'_

Looking about the room once more, Naruto noticed a chabudai in the far corner and made his way towards it. He took a seat and unfurled the scroll across the tablette's surface. With a look of extreme scrutiny on his face the blond began to prep for this morning's ritual cleansing; he eyed the scroll wearily as he remembered a certain sage's advice.

* * *

_"…You see there's only one catch; you must only use this jutsu on one person at a time."_

_The blond opened his mouth by was quickly stifled curtsy of Jiraiya's hand._

_"Quality over quantity, you see."_

_The sage's expression turned grave as he released the blond's face."Naruto as I'm sure you're aware, you must take caution when using that chakra." _

_"I know! I know… but how? If you haven't noticed my control completely sucks."_

_"Relax, it's really nothing to really fret over, even if you do completely suck. But in this case it won't be an issue." _

_"..Did you just insult me?"_

_"Not important, now listen up and let me explain." Naruto grumbled as Jiraiya took out a stick and began to etch something in the dirt. "Ok, do you see this spiral? Well that's you."_

_"Ero-sennin! I ain't that fat!"_

_"This is only explanation; I didn't say anything in regards to your weight, gaki. Though I will admit… you have been putting away that ramen more than usual, even for you." The blond puffed his cheeks in annoyance but said nothing. "Anyway as I was saying, there will be two intermediaries between you and the person you'll be using this on. Jiraiya began enclosing the spiral with a box. "The first will be the paper and then the ink."_

_"Those two, again?"_

_"Right, now when you start to channel the fox's chakra it will be absorbed by the paper, which then transfers it to the ink and when that happens, a bond is created. The elder then interlocked his hands to better the illustration. "Keep in mind, the ink will only absorb a certain amount, if the chakra tries to overpower the connection and exceeds the ratio of chakra per drop the bond will be severed."_

* * *

A momentary silence fell over the room since the assistants had long departed, not that Naruto noticed their absence mind you. The blond remained seated; eyes unfocused on the scroll before him.

"…Severed bonds, huh?"

* * *

**Well for those of you that haven't visited my profile for awhile, the results for the poll have concluded. Interesting how it panned out.  
**

**Anyway...**

**What did you think of the Naruto filler arcs?**

**1 They had some good arcs. 67 » 67%**

**2 They served their intended purpose. 14 » 14%**

**3 They rocked my socks! =D 14 » 14%**

**4 They sucked! 4 » 4%**

**5 Huh? 1 » 1%**

**Unique Voters: 100**

**Poll took awhile, but hey that's how it is.**

**Heh,**

**Later...  
**


End file.
